


Chemical Attraction

by redluna



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redluna/pseuds/redluna
Summary: On the record? Hank really had thought he was too damn old for this nonsense.





	Chemical Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow I'm not even surprised that my first longer work for this fandom would be something like this. Although now I have some idea for a Gavin/RK900 side fic to this...and some Omega!Hank thoughts ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Written for this prompt on tumblr: hank the alpha who thinks he’s past his prime until he gets assigned to work with connor the fresh young omega who sends him into rut for the first time in YEARS

Hank would like it to be known that he had singled Connor out as trouble from the start. Bit hard not to pick up on when the kid had strolled right into a bar packed full of Alphas without even making an attempt to suppress his scent. He had just never expected someone that young, let alone so damn pretty it almost hurt to stare at him head on, could be  _ his _ trouble.

“Don’t think I’m what you’re after tonight,” was all he had offered when Connor had slid up next to him.

It had been enough to make Connor’s eyes widen, but not enough to scare him off. Instead he had just gone for a move that would eventually become a trademark of sorts when it came to handling Hank. All he had to do was slide in close, leaving Hank to bury his face into whatever might help to mask out that damn scent, like a whiff of lavender lost in the midst of a thunderstorm.

“But, of course, you are, Lieutenant.” Then the brat had leaned back, fiddling with his tie as though nothing had ever happened. “You received a case tonight. Or, well, according to Captain Fowler,  _ we _ did.” His grin in the wake of Hank’s baffled expression was near blinding. “I’m your new partner.”

And, to be entirely honest, Hank still wasn’t sure that he didn’t owe Fowler another screaming match for that one.

It wasn’t that Connor was bad at the job. If anything, he balanced against Hank just a little too well to be considered a coincidence. But there wasn’t much point—or comfort, really—in dwelling on that when he could just call it a relief to have someone to tackle those chases that left his body aching nowadays or to step in when his hard ass attempts at interrogation yielded no results.

Together, they were wrapping up more cases than Hank had since he had actual team. So, no, it wasn’t Connor’s work that was the problem.

That was saved for any moment with even a hint of down time attached to it. There was no reason for Connor to stay glued to his side; hell, most people valued small breaks from their partners. But, no many how many times he suggest Connor wait in the car or head off to the break room, any quick glance around would find the other man all but right next to him.

That Fowler could have caved into saddling him with a watchdog had left a bitter taste in his mouth. Not in the least because it would have turned the entire partnership into something hollow. But it was difficult to cling to that paranoia when Connor’s face would crumple so quickly, folding in on himself all at once when getting snapped an actual order to fuck off. Or how easy it was to get his face to brighten up just by mumbling out an offer for drinks; the kid drinking up each bit of praise with a smile that could only be called sappy.

In retrospect, that it took barely a week for him to cave to all that should have been his first clue. But, still, it had been years since the pheromones someone pushed around mattered to him one way or another. Something that made him feel even more ridiculous for shutting Connor out when, for all the evidence at hand, Fowler had probably stuck a young Omega, fresh to the force, with him for just that reason.

It was a solid enough theory. Right up until he wound up clocking an FBI agent into a wall. To be fair, the guy, Perkins, had been the worst sort of asshole to almost everyone in the precinct, so, even if it was a dumb move, it at least came with a ready excuse. 

Except it was one that only stuck if Hank didn’t remember how Perkins had practically backed Connor into a corner until the kid’s eyes began to dart anxiously towards Hank. The tight fit of Hank’s skin over his bones then had only been settled by Connor’s barely concealed smile when Perkins’ was dragged off too.

Fowler might have signed off on the request for medical leave with raised eyebrows, but at least he hadn’t questioned it. Just as well too since Hank had no fucking clue what sort of answer to come up with if pressed.

At least back home Sumo was the only one who could pass judgement on him, which came with a huff over the strange rise in Hank’s scent. He wasn’t all that happy about not being allowed into the bedroom, but Hank had made sure to stock up his food and water ahead of time. Besides, so long as he offered up a few pets and scratches whenever he stumbled out to get something that passed for food, the overgrown fur ball was mostly content.

Stood to reason then that Sumo would wait until right in the peak of the actual rut to rise the alarm. Not that it was enough to make Hank want to move, right off. Not when the barking could be caused from anything from someone straying too close to the yard to a squirrel scuttering over the roof. Except when Sumo began to wind down, there was a soft human voice that could be heard and there were very few people with an easy way into Hank’s house.

Still, he had hopes that it was Fowler making a professional, if odd, checkup right up until he opened the bedroom door.

“So, what window did you take out this time?”

There was already a flush to Connor’s cheeks when his head darted up. “I didn’t!” He grumbled under his breath somewhat, fingers still buried in the fur of a very happy Sumo for scratches. “It was only one time.”

“Uh-huh.” The stretch from the kitchen to the bedroom didn’t seem nearly as long as it had before. Not when every little shift from Connor seemed to spread his scent even further. “Mind telling me what the hell you’re doing here then? I’m the one on leave, you know.”

“I do.” Connor squared his shoulders up, which was only somewhat ridiculous when Sumo was all but tilting him to the side by leaning against his legs to beg for more pets. “I know the reason for it as well, if not the exact sort of medical emergency and I wanted to help. If I can. You’re not the best at taking care of yourself, Lieutenant.”

Hank snorted at that, shaking his head when Connor frowned. “Come on, kid,” he said. “You’re better than this. Read the room, why don’t you?”

The knot that had formed on Connor’s brow only loosened when his nose twitched to scent the space around them. “Oh.” Of course even embarrassment had to look lovely on the other man; a rush of faintest reds all across the curve of his cheeks. “ _ Oh _ .”

“Yeah,” Hank said, scrubbing a hand over his face. “So how you can help is by getting the fuck out of here. Before my disciplinary folder gets even worse, that is.”

Any other Omega would have nodded then before turning on their heel to march out. Even if common sense didn’t spell it out, those hindbrain instincts would have to—no point in wasting time on Alpha run past his prime.

Except there Connor was, wasting time by shifting from one foot to the other. “You don’t have an Omega to help you through it?” he asked.

“For fuck’s sake.” Hank cast a hand over himself. “Think it speaks for itself here, yeah?”

“No.” There was a determined set to Connor’s jaw as he eased forward, edging much farther into the hallway than he should have dared. “Not everyone wants a cocksure stereotype.”

“Really now.” Hank folded his arms over his chest, even as he tipped a bit further back into the bedroom. “Feel like pointing them my way next time then?” The swell of laughter was cut short around a harsh breath when Connor’s scent swelled all at once. “Connor, what are—”

“I won’t apologize.” Connor sucked in a breath, letting it back out slowly as Hank stared him down. “Unless you don’t want me.”

“It’s not about what  _ I  _ want here,” Hank snapped. “I’m not having you do this under some twisted sense of obligation. I’m not that hard up, God damnit.” 

Connor managed two long blinks at that before, of all things,  _ laughing _ . “So as long as I’m not just doing it for you,” he said, “it’s alright?”

“Connor, I swear to God, if you don’t get—”

He might have been able to catch Connor’s quick, decided movements, if he weren’t so damn frustrated with him. It was difficult to argue with the results once Connor’s mouth settled over his, though, teeth a quick press against Hank’s bottom lip.

There was a rumble rising low from Hank’s chest, the only warning Connor got before getting flipped to his back against the wall. Not that he made any effort except to cling on harder, fingers tangling in Hank’s hair as his mouth fell open for Hank to press his tongue into.

It wasn’t until one of those lean legs wrapped around the back of one of his own, drawing him in close to rub against, that Hank drew back, shaking his head in an effort to regain a semblance of himself.

“You can still walk away from this.” The Alpha in him hated each word, but Hank forced it out regardless. He wasn’t going to be one of those assholes that dragged into the station less often than they should. “Won’t fault you for it or even bring it up again if you don’t want. But if you’re really alright with it then we should head for the—”

Connor didn’t even wait for him to finish before wiggling out from under his hold, all but darting straight towards the bedroom. Still didn’t move fast enough to keep Hank from landing a swat on his ass, though, and, for all he yelped, the kid didn’t seem to much mind it either.

He made sure to close the door to the bedroom behind him, just on the off chance that Sumo actually felt inclined to mischief. He just hadn’t counted on the way it locked Connor’s scent in tight to the space, as if the other man wasn’t doing a good enough job of that. All the bits of the fancy near suit Connor liked to wear had been discarded across the floor, so that he could wreak havoc on Hank’s bed.

There was an all too bright smile there to greet Hank the instant he was close enough too. “Alpha?” It knocked something low enough in Hank’s gut to leave him open to Connor’s hands grabbing hold and tugging.

“Jesus Christ, kid.” Hank shook his head when Connor only laughed. A sound he was apparently able to knock right out the man just by grabbing hold of his hips and pinning them down. He sucked in a deep breath, nearly swearing all over again when all it got him was a swell of all that made up Connor all over again. “You done this before?”

“Not  _ all _ of it,” Connor admitted, “but enough to know what it’s like.”

That shouldn’t have been nearly as attractive as it sounded, but it was still enough to bring Hank’s head down, nipping at Connor’s thighs to get them to spread. “I’m not gonna be able to take this easy,” he warned. His rut was still running too high that even opting for words instead of action was enough to bring a rolling hurt into his chest.

Connor’s mouth pursed for only a moment before he slid down to lock his thighs around Hank’s hips. “Good.” He shook his head when Hank’s eyebrows shot up. “I’m not nearly as breakable as you think, Hank. I can take this—take  _ you _ .”

Hank wasn’t sure what it said about either of them that it did more to him to hear his own name from Connor than the hormone fueled titling. Didn’t seem like Connor could complain anymore about it than he could, though. Not with how quick it made him to press his fingers up and  _ in _ .

Connor was tighter on the inside than he had even thought to expect and, as much as the other man tried to wiggle down to take more in, Hank eased his pace, spreading with as much care as he could. It wasn’t anywhere near as easy as he might have liked, but the Alpha inside was somewhat calmed by marking up whatever bits of Connor’s skin he could get near his mouth. The way the kid’s scent hiked up whenever Hank managed to hit just the right spot certainly helped too.

“H—Hank!” Connor reached down to grab hold of his wrist somewhere around the fourth finger, outright shuddering when it brought about a rumbling sound from Hank’s chest. “Inside,  _ please _ .”

“Gotta be a bit clearer than that, Omega.” Hank chuckled as Connor huffed, even as he squirmed away on the fingers spreading him open. “Because seems like I’m already doing that, huh?”

Connor huffed, knocking a heel against the small of Hank’s back. It earned him all four fingers shoving up against his prostate until he howled, cock bobbing up against his stomach. Enough that Hank had to slow up enough to give the kid a chance to catch his breath. “Need to have your cock in me,” was what got babbled out at last. “Filling me up until I can’t take it. Shit, Alpha, please!”

“Alright, alright.” Hank pressed a kiss to the side of Connor’s head, huffing gently when the man let out a little hiccuping sound by way of response. He eased his fingers out, although there wasn’t a chance of going slow enough to keep Connor from squirming apparently. “Do you even… Fuck, Connor, is it even safe to do that?”

Connor managed two long blinks before actually managing to snort at him. “Regular testing for officers, remember?” he mumbled. He shook his head, fingers snagging hold of Hank’s shirt when the man went to lean across him. “This needs to come off.”

Hank sighed, tugging at Connor’s wrists for all the good it did him. “It’s not a pretty sight, kid.” Not that was enough, apparently, to keep him from pulling the shirt off over his head when Connor looked up at him, eyes rounded out with hope and affection.

God help him if Connor ever learned that he could make him so easy.

At least the look didn’t disappear once the shirt was off, Connor’s hands flying for the band of his sweatpants all at once.

“Oh, I don’t think so.” Hank couldn’t help but chuckle at how close Connor came to pouting. “Not so far gone that I can’t handle this on my own.” It hadn’t seemed the smartest option earlier in the day to forgo anything underneath, but from how quick Connor’s teeth were to sink into his bottom lip it certainly felt worth it now.

It would have been only right to check in before making another move. Or, at least, it would have been if Hank hadn’t been biting back the instincts rising from the back of his mind for far too long now. There wasn’t anything to say Connor minded being hoisted up by his thighs, though, even more so by the time Hank actually sunk inside of him.

Probably went without saying that any semblance of control went straight out the window after that. Even with all the work done to loosen him up, along with the rush of slick to ease the way, Connor was still entirely too tight, locking him in as if the kid wasn’t trying to do enough of that with the tight wind of his legs around his waist. But there wasn’t a hint of pain—Hank wasn’t too far gone to ignore  _ that _ , thank you—outside of the whimper that broke free whenever Hank drew too far back.

“Hank.” Connor’s eyelashes fluttered around one particularly harsh thrust as heat began to pool low in Hank’s stomach. Then he was leaning up as best he could, teeth scraping across Hank’s scent gland. “Fuck,  _ yes _ .”

It should have been embarrassing that that was all it took, except it was hard to let that settle in with Connor whining at the growl that broke free from Hank when he pushed in and locked proper.

There was something even more flattering, to be honest, to come back to himself to find Connor rocking back against the knot, rubbing his cock against Hank’s stomach as his fingers tangled in the hair on his chest.

“Still not satisfied, huh?” Hank chuckled, bending down to kiss away the disgruntled press of Connor’s lips. “Come on, sweetheart, don’t you wanna markup what’s yours?”

That had Connor’s eyes flying wide; poor kid almost shaking apart altogether when he came. He curled up into Hank despite the mess, though, almost purring at the hands that rubbed against his back.

“You better not take it back,” Connor muttered.

Hank sighed, deciding, for once, to throw out the sensible. Seemed to be that kind of day, after all. “Nah,” he said. “Although I really do owe you a proper date now, don’t you think?”

How quick Connor was to seize his face for kisses probably said all that was needed about that.


End file.
